An ophthalmoscope generally comprises a system for directing light from a source onto a portion of a subject's retina, coinciding with an object plane of the ophthalmoscope, and for collecting light reflected from the portion of the subject's retina in a detector. A number of optical elements and scan elements, collectively scan relay elements, are commonly used to direct and collect the light, and the collected light is used to form an image of the portion of the subject's retina. Due to the optical characteristics of the scan relay elements, specifically when related to wide field scan relay elements, aberrations are present in the ophthalmoscope system. As a result of this, retinal spatial information can be lost or recorded with lower fidelity than is theoretically possible. Particularly, blurring and dimming can be seen at peripheral portions of images produced by the ophthalmoscope, giving rise to image quality that is less than desired.